A Date with Ruri
by azunyanner
Summary: This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. This is a self-insert lesbian foot fetish one-shot story of me and Ruri Gokou having a date together, purely for my own enjoyment. I wrote this in like three hours and I should probably be asleep. Rated M.


It was a gorgeous day out, crisp cool air with a pleasant breeze that hinted that Autumn was to come soon. Perfect jacket weather. Despite the pleasant coolness, though, I was already sweating fifteen minutes into our date.

"Is everything, alright, Nee-san?"

I stopped staring nervously into the distant sky and looked back down at Ruri.

It wasn't often that she let her guard down like this and stopped putting on such a character. Ruri wasn't in her usual Kuroneko persona I knew so well today, like she usually was. And this made me blush all the more when I lowered my gaze to see her smiling up at me as we walked together through the small town. She was different around family like this.

"Ah, n-nothing! I was just wondering what I should make for dinner tonight. It isn't often I get visitors, or have much time off, you know. Work and all. N-n-not that it's at all an inconvenience! I'm so glad you came to visit...um..."

Ruri giggled. She actually let out a little laughter and a smile that wasn't in smugness or mockery. A true treat to behold today. My mouth began to water as my heart filled up with the unbearable sweetness of it all. She was incredibly cute when she relaxed like this.

Ruri was wearing a beige cardigan and a navy and white checked dress that complimented her naturally dark lavender eyes. Her hair flowed behind her in the light breeze, her hime cut and sweet outfit really making her look like a doll. But what really drove me crazy was her stockings. Her legs looked amazing in those black tights and little brown mary jane shoes. A slight sheen was visible as the sunlight glinted off of them, accentuating her delicate calves. I felt dirty just looking at them.

"...Is curry okay, Ruri-chan?"

She looked to me again, almost grinning this time, but not quite.

"I was actually quite hoping we'd have curry tonight. If you'd like, I could even help you cook some. It would be a great way to spend time together and catch up, right?"

I smiled. Ruri and I had been friends since childhood, and had been almost like sisters until I'd moved out to the countryside.

"I'd love that, Ruri-chan. It'd be just like old times! I can go pick up potatoes after our d- ah, after I show you around town!"

She inched closer, sliding her wrist through the crook of my arm to hold on to me as we walked. "Mm!" She nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was full of leisure, Ruri occasionally tugging me along to look at something she found interesting, like some of the older stores and cafés. We stopped for some European-style sandwiches for lunch, and afterward made our way over to the small beach across the way. The late summer sun was beginning to set, the beach lit up with the dim orange glow of evening as we strolled along the shore.

"So a lot has happened since I last saw you, huh? I'm really glad you got to make friends, Ruri-chan, I'm actually a little jealous," I chuckled. "Otaku meetups like that just don't happen around here."

"It really is a shame, isn't it," she sighed. "I wish you could come to visit more often. You'd have so much fun in Akihabara with my friends and I. Kirino-chan and Kyousuke-kun are-"

"Kyousuke-kun?" I grinned. "A boy?"

Ruri immediately lowered her gaze, a red flush visible on her face.

"You like him?"

After asking, I felt immediate regret. Her sad eyes told me something had happened that I shouldn't have brought up"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no, don't worry yourself. It's not like that... it's just, Kirino's his sister, and, ah, how do I put this... um..."

I tossed a rock I'd picked up and been fumbling around with in my hand nervously into the ocean, letting it skip a few times. We both turned to watch the waves as they crashed down, then.

Ruri looked at me again. "Do you have someone you like, Nee-san?"

The question caught me off guard. Suddenly this seemingly perfect day was turning into a hell of embarrassments for me. I didn't want to lie to Ruri, especially not as she looked at me with her warm and trusting gaze. But there was no way I could ever tell her. Especially not if we were both girls...

"Well, yeah, but... it's nothing to talk about." I laughed nervously. "We should probably head to the store and back, huh? I still have to pick up potatoes, and..."

As I turned to walk back to the street with Ruri following in suit, I couldn't help but feel some wave of disappointment roll off of her.

"Nee-san, I-"

"Hmm?" I turned on one heel, too suddenly, too eagerly, and was met with a knock in the chin, sending us both tumbling into the sand as I fell backwards.

"Owww," I groaned, flicking the sand off my face and adjusting my glasses, blinking up at the sky in front of me. I'd landed flat on my back. That was when I realised the warm and heavy sensation on my check. Somehow managing to make things even more awkward, I looked down at my torso, where Ruri had landed flat on top of me, her fists reflexively curled up on my chest, and one of her legs between my own. Sloppily and hastily, we started to push ourselves back up in the sand. "OhmygoshI'msosorryIshouldn'thaveturnedaroundsoquicklyand-" the sound of my own frantic voice cut off at the sound of Ruri letting out a tiny yelp as she flinched in pain. "Are you hurt?" She nodded, lifting her ankle behind her. "I think I twisted my ankle," she murmured, quivering as she struggled to balance on her good leg. The sun was getting lower and lower behind her.

"Do you need help walking?" My redness subsided as my embarrassment was replaced with feelings of guilt and an eagerness to alleviate her pain and help her get back to the house as quickly as possible. A brief nod was all I needed before I helped lift one of her arms around my shoulders, crouching down to meet her height as I began to walk her back home in near silence.

Ruri was laying on my couch, her feet up on a pillow as I walked over to her with a mug of freshly brewed tea. Her shoes had been a struggle to get off of her at the entrance, due to both her lack of balance and my being completely flustered as my face came inches away from her feet. "How is it doing," I asked, more than a hint of guilt in my tone of voice. I had totally lost my cool on the beach and caused all of this. Idiot. She sat up a little to accept the mug graciously, always well-mannered, even in my dump of a house. I had done my best to clean up for her, but with a lifestyle like mine, working mainly from home on the internet, being otaku, and never really having people over, it was really a weird looking place. Luckily she was in the same area of understanding as me and didn't seem to mind the depraved decor and perpetual mess.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before, I feel like a little rest has helped already. I should be fine by tomorrow," she smiled gently at me before making eye contact. "But, Nee-san, would you mind doing something for me?" I looked up from the floor I had inadvertently been staring at in shame, my eyes first resting on her feet, then her legs, then her face, trying to keep as much of my cool as was left. "You name it and it's done," I grinned bashfully. What I wasn't prepared for came next. Looking me directly in the eyes, without a hint of any knowledge that this was something, albeit inadvertently, dirty, she said it:

"Would you mind massaging my feet for me?"

I gulped. My head had started to swim already. Don't fuck this up, man, this is your chance. As casually as I could, I replied. "Nnnnnoooo problemmmmm!"

She set her mug down on the coffee table by the couch, before uncrossing her ankles for me on the pillow as I sat myself in front of her soles. Her stockings were still on, and up close I could tell that the soles of her feet were still damp from being worn all day during our time out in the sun. The fabric of her tights stretched slightly transparent around her toes, just enough to see the spaces between them as she began to flex her feet in preparation for my hands. I held back a whimper of heavenly pleasure as I reached my hands out toward them.

I started by rubbing the sole of her injured right foot, right under where her toes began and her soft padding started, immediately greeted by a groan of pleasure coming from her.

"Aaah that feels great, can you squeeze right down the middle?"

I worked my thumbs from either side of her foot towards the center, pressing gently but firmly at a slow pace, allowing her to let out little sounds of relief from the tension that had been troubling her. Already I could feel my head spiralling out of control. I worked my thumbs down to her instep, greeted by more insistently pleasurable moans, peaking when I began to massage the center of her arch above the heel. "Aaahn~!" She let out a totally girlish moan of complete satisfaction with what I was doing, and I felt something in myself break as a wave of pleasure overtook me. This was too good to be true.

"Keep going keep going, do the other one~"

Was this a hint of playfulness in her voice...?

Well if it was, I wasn't complaining. I continued as casually as I could, hoping she wouldn't notice the steam practically billowing out of my nostrils as I breathed her scent in and out. I could feel her hot dampness seeping through the nylon onto my thumbs, that were gradually becoming slippery with her moisture. Heaven is a place on Earth, and it is in Ruri's soles. I squeezed her arch above her left heel this time, and as my lips parted to ask if she wanted more, I was interrupted by a foot suddenly rising to face-level with me, her arch now resting so close to, but not exactly yet on, my chin. Shakily, my eyes rose above her toes to meet hers. "D-do you want-"

"-more?" She finished the sentence for me, coyly. At this point I was practically struggling to keep saliva from flowing out of my parted lips. She then pushed her foot to rest firmly against my lips and chin. "Go on," she cooed. Not another word needed to be said, nor could be said by me as I immediately began to hungrily kiss and suck at the sweaty soles of her feet, wet nylon welcomely meeting my lips, only the sound of "nhaaaaahhh" escaping me as I finally relieved myself of all tension and let my lips loose on her sole. Ruri bit her lip in playful pleasure as she looked down at me, half giggling and half moaning. "Ara, ara~" I lifted her other ankle so her right foot could get the deserved attention from me as well, frantically and firmly planting kisses on all of its sweetest spots. "Go ahead, do more," she murmured, and I took this as my queue to go all-in. Starting at the very bottom of her arch right where her heel began, I flatly planted my tongue before moving my face vertically along her sole, giving her a bold lick up to where her sole ended and her toes began, all the while deeply inhaling her scent. Her squeals and moans of delight at this point were frequent and sent waves of pure bliss through me as I continues to passionately tongue the nylon between each of her toes, then moving to gently and hungrily suck on their tips. Only a few moments had passed between me handing her the tea and me furiously licking and sucking on my childhood friend's feet, but it already felt like an eternity of luxury fit for a god. We were both panting at this point.

Moving again to the other foot so her left toes wouldn't feel left out of my passionate kisses, I peered again up at her to see her face thoroughly flushed as she gazed down at me, practically melting. Had she been watching this whole time? Oh god-

"Here," she breathed, and I could see that she was working her hips around as she began lowering her tights for me. Ruri bent one knee as she undressed, pulling the tights down and off of the foot I wasn't busy fawning over first. I whimpered a bit with the thought of later stuffing this fabric in my mouth, or pulling and stretching them over my face to suck in her scent over and over in the privacy of my bedroom. I had hoped she'd leave me to do her laundry for her again like I usually did. Not that I'd done that already a hundred times. That would be totally weird.

Almost begrudgingly, I lifted my face from her toes as she pulled the last of the nylon stockings over the foot I was busy with so her tights were fully removed. With no change in my rhythm I continued to kiss her feet, now revelling in their soft smoothness. "Nee-san," Ruri panted, a few more natural sounds of enjoyment escaping her open mouth between syllables, as she spread and lifted her leg. Not yet. Taking the opportunity, I gently held onto her leg and continued lifting is, moving closer to the back of her knee this time before pressing my nose into the sweet-smelling spot of hers. She let out a cry of surprise as I began to thirstily tongue the back of her knee lustfully for a time, then moving my kisses up her thigh like she had signalled me to do after I'd had enough of a taste. Her panties were white today, a conservative amount of lace on the front. It had been a while since I'd seen them on her, but not ever this close.

A hand came to gently rest on my head and urge me forward, assuring me that this was my queue to do as she wanted, as I unflinchingly pressed the bottom half of my face into her nether, my lips greeted by a welcoming warmth. This close to her body I could now feel her movement as her chest rose and fell heavily with eager panting, her hand still pressed gently on my head, urging me on. Pressing my tongue now somewhat strongly into her through her underwear, she sighed pleasurably as I sucked in this new scent of hers with great relish, gradually lapping at her with more determination. I wondered when would be an appropriate time to kiss her now, or if there even would be an appropriate time. We hadn't really established what kind of boundaries were set in place here. As my mind began to wonder a bit, I snapped back to the present as her body began to jerk up and down, forcing me to rest my hands around her thighs to hold her in place as I continued to suck at her pussy. I hadn't even removed her panties yet and she was already on the verge of climax. A handful of different girlish noises escaped her mouth, and I took initiative to move the fabric of her underwear to the side with my nose so I could finally taste her fully in these last moments. Savouring this fully, I pushed my tongue deep into her as I continues to kiss and suck at her softness as she reached full climax, pushing herself into me as well, her hand now gripping my hair less gently and more in eagerness to come using my mouth. I struggled to breathe as she flowed onto my tongue, pulling my face up as little as I could as her hand continued to force me into her, hot breath escaping my mouth. "Ruri-chan," I breathed, before kissing her skin once more. Her grip was finally relaxing, as was her body, as she settled, having come at last. The only sound left was the sound of us breathing together now.

Lifting myself on one elbow, I sat up to see her laying in front of me, one arm tucked behind her head, which was tilted to the side, eyes closed, lips parted in an exhausted smile. "Was that...okay?" Her eyes opened gently and turned to meet mine, a glint of something I hadn't quite seen before in them. There was nothing more to be said as her arms slowly reached out to embrace me and pull me toward her, our bodies parallel to each other now, our faces closer than they'd ever been before. Our lips parted after a moment, a small breath of air between us then as we gazed into each other's eyes. It was then that I remembered I had forgotten something integral to this story.

"I forgot to buy potatoes for the curry tonight."


End file.
